kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow
Hello there my friend's and welcome to DarkestShadow's Kingdom Hearts II (or KHII) walkthrough. Now my Shadow's... Hmmmm what's that you say? Well my Shadow's this is my walkthrough and you are the reader, correct? well then my minion's I can call you what I want, which includes (and not limited to): Shadow's, Minion's and anything else mentioned through out the walkthrough. Now that that is out of the way, KHII is easily one of the best- if not the best- games of the Kingdom Hearts series. Then again, it's not hard to beat the worst or a cell phone game. Anyway... onto the boring stuff. How to Play Lets cover the simple stuff first. First, you need a pair of working human hands, the ability to see moving pictures without falling into an epiliptic seizure and a pair of organs strapped to the side's of your head called ears to be used for listening to the voice acting and the wonderful music. Now for the technical stuff. First you need a Play Station2 or Play Station 3 (I would go with the ps2 because I have know clue if it would work on the ps3), a controller might be helpful or else you won't be able to play the game. Also those hands I mentioned earlier, you'll need them now so you can place the disk inside the console, if you can't do this then well I'm sorry for you man. Controls If you've ever played Kingdom Hearts before then your world's about to be turned upside down with these new controls. You attack using , jump by pressing , activate reaction commands with and is used to use other commands like block or glide, but I'll go into those later. The ability to move is utilised through the left analog stick and the camera is moved through the right. Lock on is activated by tapping and opens the shortcut menu when held down. The D-pad changes command menus and commands. Yes, there are two command menus and you’re going to have to use both of them unless you want your arse kicked so badly you crap out your mouth. pause’s the game during battle and it also lets you into the main menu when you're out of battle and lastly, lets you use first person mode (which you'll hardly ever need). Reaction commands Reaction commands are a new aspect of Kingdom Hearts II that appear in a handy little green bar that appears when you are close to an object you can perform an action on. This could be something like talking to someone, opening a treasure chest or examining something. For a full list of reaction commands you can look here, but most of them I’ll explain throughout the walkthrough. Magic and Summons and Limits plus Drives… Holy Crap! Magic and summons make a return in KH2 as well as two new menu commands called Limits and Drives. Those familiar with Final Fantasy VII will know that these are some of the best attacks in the game. Limits cost your entire MP bar and they let loose some major destruction. Drive forms (no, it doesn’t let you drive cars) are your most useful ability. Each form has different powers (3 of them let you wield 2 Keyblades and the other lets you shoot magic laser thingy’s) and they may take you a while to understand and master. Boss Template For each Boss fight you encounter in the game you will see this template: An image of the enemy will also be included and the fight will then be classified under a Boss Type. Table of contents ''First Travels *Part one: Roxas *Part two: Sora *Part three: Wheeee I'm flying in blocks of Jello *Part four: Lets go to the land of noodles... *Part five: Guide to looting castles *Part six: Let the games begin *Part seven: Guide to looting castles Pt 2 *Part eight: I'm on a boat *Part nine: Christmas in October? Since when? *Part ten: This world is Light... or is it Dark... Why is it always Twilight here? It's so confusing... (incomplete, no touchy... yet) 'Due to the fact that I no longer have a PS2 this walkthrough can and will be used as an example walkthrough.''' category: Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough